elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thick as Thieves
|gold reward = |type = Side quest |creatures = see below |dlc = Elsweyr }} Thick as Thieves is a side quest available in . Background Not long ago, the Stitches were ruled over by Khajiit named Dashing Dasalzo, who under his rule the town saw prosperity and peace. Since his untimely death however, it has fallen to shambles under the current leadership of Khasda, his former lieutenant. Tasnasi wishes to gather a a crew to take his ill-gotten wealth from under his nose and, perhaps in the process, clear her name. Quick walkthrough #Talk with Tasnasi. #Recruit Vole, Sereyne, and Nazdar. ##(Vole) Free him from Jubani's Junkshop. ##(Sereyne) Return pawned off Magicka Focus to her. ##(Nazdar) Find his lute in the Scar canyon and bring it back to him. #Meet with Tasnasi and crew in the Bowel beneath Meirvale Keep and learn about plan. #Enter the dungeons below the Keep and escort Vole as he picks the locks. #When reunited, wait for Sereyne to teleport the group. #Lead Nazdar through the courtyard to reunite with team. #*''(Optional)'': Don't kill any Meirvale Keep Guards. #Wait for Nazdar to scale palace wall and through rope down. #Enter the palace and talk with Tasnasi for the next steps of the plan. #With Sereyne, collect the three treasure vault keys. #Meet up with Tasnasi in front of the vault. #Find Khasda and Tasnasi. #Kill Khasda's chief enforcer. #Follow Tasnasi and help her make a decision. #Talk to Tasnasi afterwards: At the Goiter's Gulp. At her camp. Detailed Walkthrough Tasnai can be found camped out just outside of the Stitches northern entrance. Accepting the quest, she tasks the Vestige with putting together a crew to get into the vaults beneath Meirvale Keep. The alfiq mage Sereyne can be found just outside the Goiter's Gulp in a drunken stupor. Pick up the near by bucket of water and cast it apon her to wake her up. She will awaken and, beligerently, agree to to join but admit that she pawned off her Magicka Focus to the Averno twins to pay off her bar tab. There are three options: pay off Sereynes dept with Iulius, use persuasion on Scipion or steal the Focus from a lockbox behind the counter. Since the tab is quite expensive and the fine for stealing is significantly less, it may be preferable to simple take the amulet barring the lack of the Persuasive Will. Return the Focus to Sereyne to get her on board. The elderly monk Nazdar can be found just outside the flophouse near the cart. He first asks the Vestige to return his prized lute, given to him by a long lost friend. He was practicing in the the canyon below but was run off by beasts. Heading down into the canyon and going north, his lute can be found by a tent and napsack. Apart from the typical harpy and scorpion, the area near the lute is routinely guarded by two Ruddy Fangs members. Defeating the opponents and returning the lute will convince Nazdar to offer himself over to the job. The bosmer mechanist Vole can be found just outside of Jubani's Junkshop before being lead inside with his hands tied by a Jubani Tough. The Vestige must break-in and rescue him from the basement. A Jubani Tough will become hostile if the observe them doing this. Freed from his bindings and lead out by the cellar door, he agrees to the heist. With all the member brought together, head to "the Bowel"; a small cave to the north of the Stitches that leads to the sewers beneath Meirvale Keep. Entering the dungeons, the bosmer applies his talents to the various dwemer locks through out, while spiders and skeevers attack. Making their way out of the sewers, they come to the courtyard. Now Sereyne uses her magic to transport the crew to the otherside of the Keep. However, due to overdrinking, she accidentally sends the Vestige and Nazdar to the otherside of the courtyard. Now, the Vestige must escort Nazdar to the other end, with the optional objective of sparing the guards. The best way to accomplish this is to head to the middle and weave around the crates on the lefthand side, avoiding the guards eye as much as possible. If caught and wanted to complete the optional objective, just allow the guards to attack and return to the waypoint afterwards and try again. Once the gate has been reached, Nazdar will scale the wall and lower a rope allowing the rest of the crew to climb up into the Palace. Once inside, the Vestige must find the three keys that open the vaults below. The palace is guarded by many of Khasda's body guard who must be defeated or avoid to gain the keys. Once aquired, head to the dugout. More of Khasda's guard can be found below, guarding the torture chambers. Entering, it is reveled that Tasnasi has been captured by Khasda. He will make his escape, leaving behind the bodyguard Cud to deal with the intruder. Defeat him and untie Tasnasi, then head out through the near by door. Here, Tasnasi confronts Khasda at knife-point and the Vestige has the option of allowing her to kill him or convincing her to spare him and make him confess to his crimes. If the former is chosen, Tasnasi will leave the Stitches for good, if the latter she decides to stay and Khasda becomes the one who is exiled. Enemies *Cud *Jubani's Tough *Khasda Bodyguard *Khasda Bruiser *Khasda Coldcaster *Khasda Deadeye *Khasda Lieutenant *Khasda Waylayer *Meirvale Keep Defender *Meirvale Keep Sentry *Meirvale Keep Shadowbender *Meirvale Keep Sniper *Skeever *Venomspit Spider *Voracious Venomspit Spider *Websnare Spider Quest Stages Rewards Appearances * Category:Elsweyr: Side Quests